Storks/Transcript
Opening Scene (Opening scene: Cut to the hyroglyphic page of storks delivering babies) Junior: (from o.s, narrating) For as long as can be remembered, storks deliverd babies...(We see the tower called "Stork Mountain" as the storks fly out to deliver babies) From their perch on Stork Mountain. (We see clouds as a silhouette stork is flying) It was an honor and a privilege to serve. (We see a stork flying while holding a blonde-haired brown skinned baby with a white blanket) It was our duty, our core belief the driving force of our very lifeblood. (The baby starts to touch the stork's beak) Stork: Aw...(The baby holds his beak hard) Ow! (We see another stork trying to feed a baby) Junior: It wasn't always easy. (The stork drops the bottle) Stork: Whoa! (He grabs the bottle. We see a girl stork holding the baby as the baby feeds the milk) Junior: This was our challenge. (The baby spits on her face. We see another stork holding a baby. The baby plays with a rattle, another baby eats the stork's beak, another one plays with it, three babies fly on him, and five babies fly on the stork) This was our sacred duty. No matter how tough or impossible or brutal or harsh or inhumane or savage, we would triumph over adversity. (We see a stork holding a baby and he sees an airplane coming by. He flies under the plane backwards and the plane flies off and he is safe. He sees the blanket, but the baby is gone. He sees the baby plummeting down from the sky. He flies down to grab the baby) Stork: (from o.s) Gotcha! (He sighs and sees the yard where the bikers are at. He crashes on the bikes) Biker: Hey. Biker 1: On your right. Biker: Left. Biker 2: Bike lane. (The stork is crushed by the biker. The scene freezes) Junior: Thank goodness we don't do that anymore. (We see a stork delivering a package to a man and a woman) There! Right there! The problem was, we got the wrong cargo. (The man and woman open the package and see the box of phones) Man, Woman: Our new phones! (We see Juinor flying on the mountain called "Cornerstore.com") Junior: Luckily, now, storks deliver packages on Cornerstore.com! Entering Stork Mountain (Scene cuts to Junior flying back towards Cornerstore located on Stork Mountain as "Good Day by DNCE plays in the background) Stork Traffic Controller: (Hive-fighing Junior as he flies in) My dude! Junior: (We follow Junior fly through the Cornerstore warehouse as he passes by a stork in a large four-armed machine used to sort packages) Yo, Kevron! Lookin' good, my man! Kevron: (He uses the machine to send finger guns to Junior) ''Oh, I love this guy! '''Junior': (We watch as Junior smugly flies into a crowd of storks on a platform that are cheering him on until he lands and joins the group): Perfect landing. Chiggy-check! Stork Crowd: (The other storks cheer and pat him on the back) You're the man! Locker Room Junior: (He smiles in response and scans his ID Card to open up the lockroom) ''What?! Millionth package?! Not possible! ''(A towel is thrown at him and he catches it perfectly, wrapping it around his neck) I thought I was only a 20. Stork With Towel Around Waist: Hey, Junior, are you gonna celebrate? Junior: You know what? You're right. (He opens his locker, grabbing a brush) I should celebrate. (He brushes some feathers on his head while looking into a mirror) What are you guys doing this weekend? (Turning back towards the other storks) Are you guys free? Stork Holding A Helmet: (After closing the locker) The wife and I are celebrating another anniversary! Stork Spraying Deodorant: Got my kid's game this weekend. Stork With Briefcase: (Closes locker) Family reunion. The whole family's coming. Junior: (The scene goes back to Junior who smiles for a brief moment before looking away with a forced grin) Oh. Just wanted to confirm. (He begins to start brushing his head harder while turning back to the mirror, talking rapidly) That you were all busy. I assumed you were all busy and you are. So, if anything changes, let me know. (He turns his head back towards them, grabbing his tie from its place on the locker hanger) I maybe can get out of work. Probably can't, but let me know if you can. (He closes the locker where we see that a small pigeon with blonde hair wearing a tie was behind it) Pigeon Toady: (He points at Junior) Great job out there, brah! Junior: (He passes by Pigeon Toady who flies to catch up with him) Thanks, Pigeon Toady. (Junior continues to walk away, greeting other storks as Pigeon Toady keeps up with him) Pigeon Toady: (He holds out a phone, waving it front of Junior) Check out my girlfriend. (We see a close up of his phone which shows a picture of a realistic photo of a goose) She's in Canada. Junior: (He half-hearted responds as he makes his way through the locker room) Yea-huh. Pigeon Toady: She migrated. (He looks Junior in the eye) She's not made up. Junior: (We see Junior who is more engaged in high-fiving the other storks is barely paying attention to Pigeon Toady) Okay. Pigeon Toady: (He rapidly waves his phone in front of Junior, trying to gain his attention while going side-to-side along Junior's walking path) Look at her! Look at her!'' She exists, brah! '''Junior:' (He looks down at Pigeon Toady, giving him a smile) ''That's great. '''Pigeon Toady:' (We see him walking backwards with wings outstretched, heading towards a large bench built for a stork's size) ''Hey, did you guys hear about Roger? ''(He walks straight into the bench and hitting his head on the metal edge, falling forward and dropping his phone) Ah! (The scene turns back to Junior and all the storks who are gasping in concern at Pigeon Toady) Junior: (He reaches towards Pigeon Toady with a concerned look) Oh, my goodness. Are you okay? Pigeon Toady: (We see him quickly get up and he seems disoriented but plays it off. He tries to brush off dirt from his body but manages to lose some green feathers in the process) What? Hey, brah. I say... What? Okay. (He shakes his head, trying to fix himself but fails anyway) So, I tell you about my girlfriend? (We zoom in on Junior and the other storks who all look at Pigeon Toady, confused before another stork with a blue suit and a clipboard breaks the silence) Secretary Stork: ''(Addressing to Junior)'' Hey, boss wants to see you. Junior: (He looks back shocked) Uh... (The Secretary Stork leaves him while the other storks all watch to see his response) ''Hunter, wants to see ''me? (He puts his wing on his chest as he looks around questionably) Hunter's Job Offer (The scene jumps to a landscape of the warehouse with an elevator going up in the foreground before cutting to Junior inside the elevator who is prepping himself for his encounter with Hunter, his boss.) Junior: (He rubs his wings together with an eager look on his face) ''All right. Head in the game, Junior. ''(He begins to practice alone on his introduction with Hunter) So, you're Hunter. What do you do around here? (He gives a forced 'fancy' laugh before cringing at his attempt at an entrance) No, I hate that. (He switches back into the practice and outstretches his wing for a handshake but now he puts on a robot voice) Hunter. Nice. To. Meet. You. (He ends the practice again, frustrated and begins to pace in the elevator) No, that's too robot. (He tries to calm himself down by breathing in deeply) Just say it normal. Just say it normal. Here we go. (Right after, he spreads his wings around excitedly while yelling) ''Nice to meet you!!! ''(He covers himself with his wings in shame and fear, sulking down in the corner.) What is wrong with me? (The elevator begins to beep as it starts to reach the boss's floor as Junior quickly gathers himself together and looks straight at the door and it opens, revealing a stork looking at bright light) Junior: 'Gah! ''(uses wings to cover face as it is very bright) '' '''Hunter: '''Junior. '''Junior: '''Hunter. Ahhh... '''Hunter: '''You know why I built my office entirely out of glass even though birds can't see glass? '''Junior: '''I do not. ''(A few of the birds hit the windows) 'Hunter: '''Power move. 18 years ago, I saved all storks by getting out of babies and into package delivery. Now, this Monday at Storkcon, the board will announce they're kicking me upstairs. I'm going to be named Chairman. Which means you are going to be named...boss. '''Junior: ' Boss! (His head explodes including everything around the world. It reverses back) Cool, cool, cool, cool. Very cool, very cool. 'Hunter: '''Now, look upon your domain with your eyes wide open. '(The scene shows the bright light as Junior struggles to widen his eyes) Junior: 'Yeah. '''Hunter: '''Wider. '''Junior: ' (strained) I love it. Feels good. 'Hunter: '''How can you be boss if you can't look at it? '''Junior: '''If I go blind, I was worth it. '''Hunter: '''You know the hardest thing about bein' boss? '''Junior: '''Staring at the sun? '''Hunter: '''No, this is easy. '''Junior: '''Whether to be like a friend boss or a distant, weird boss? '''Hunter: '''Always be distant and weird. What's the matter with you? '''Junior: '''Sorry. '''Hunter: '''No, it's dealing with that. ''(As he says this, he holds up a picture of a stork holding a red-curly haired baby, who is Tulip, and the scene shows her as an 18-year old building gadgets for the other birds) 'Junior: ' (offscreen) The orphan Tulip? I don't understand. 'Hunter: ' (sighs) Do you know why we stopped delivering babies? 'Junior: '''Because there are so many other ways of getting babies? '''Hunter: '''Yes. But that's not the whole story. ''(A flashback shows of a baby Tulip in a crate as Jasper finds her) 18 years ago, when we still delivered human infants, a stork named Jasper went crazy and tried to keep a baby. '''(The next one shows Jasper holding baby Tulip as he roars at the other storks and accidentally slips the crate out of his wing and the beacon falls out and breaks into pieces) Hunter: ' ''(offscreen) Tulip's beacon broke. 'Jasper: '''Whoops. '''Hunter: ' (continues offscreen) Her address was destroyed, so we could no longer deliver her. '''(Baby Tulip slips out of Jasper's wing and is carried by another stork) Jasper: 'My baby. ''(Flies out of the window) 'Hunter: '''It was then I realized that there was no future in baby delivery. Now the orphan Tulip has just turned 18, which means we can finally liberate her and return her to the human world. '''Junior: '''But, she's no trouble. '''Hunter: '''Oh. She isn't, is she? ''(Holds down a chart) Here's a profit chart. 'Junior: '''I love a good profit chart. '''Hunter: '''Me too. '''Junior: '''Yeah! '''Hunter: '''The peaks are when Tulip is on vacation, asleep or out with the flu. The valleys are when she tries to help. '''Junior: '''Cool. I will liberate her. Consider her liberated. ''(He goes off to fire Tulip, but he turns to Hunter) And if she doesn't want to be liberated? 'Hunter: '''Fire her. I'm talking about firing her. '''Junior: '''Really? '''Hunter: '''The only thing you need to do to be named boss on Monday is liberate the orphan Tulip. If I'm not being clear, I mean fire her! '''Junior: '''Yes, sir. I am on it. I have read between the lines and heard you overtly. '(Hunter holds up a paddle ball with a little bird on it. He moves it back and forth rapidly) Little Bird: 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Junior Tries to Fire Tulip '(Junior runs outside to find Tulip) 'Junior: '''Excuse me! Orphan Tulip? '''Tulip: '''Junior? You're talking to me? '''Junior: ' (offscreen) Yes, orphan Tulip! 'Tulip: '''No, it's just that you never talk to me. '''Junior: '''Well, yeah, that's changing. Starting today, orphan Tulip. '''Tulip: '''Oh, uh, "Tulip" is just fine. "Orphan" hurts my heart. I have so many questions to ask you! '''Junior: '''Why don't you come down and we can talk all day? '''Tulip: '''Okay, I will be down. As will as my friends. We are going to ''fly right down. '''Junior: '''What? No, no. That's a quail, an emu, there's a chicken. They cannot fly. '''Tulip: '''Yeah, until...now! '''Dougland: '''She's helping us achieve our dreams. '''Tulip: '''That's right, Dougland. '''Quail: '''You know it. Tulip's New Room Nate Needs a Brother The Baby Factory Hiding the Baby Crate Junior and Tulip Begin Their Adventure Nate Prepares for the Baby Delivery Why Do You Want to Be Boss / Crash Land Scene Surrounded by Wolves The Wolf Chase Moms are Fun Too Scene Cheering Up Diamond Destiny / Diamond Destiny Can't Sleep Category:Transcripts